everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivory l'Blanche Alabastine Queen
Ivory l'Blanche Alabastine Queen is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the White Queen from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Royally mad and wondrous in her own way, Ivory is positively hexstatic about her destiny. She is a fervent Royal who looks up to and idolizes her mother. She has very little patience for Rebels, as she believes that all "pawns" have their place on the chessboard. Character Personality Ivory acts and looks just like her mother. Uptight, standoffish, and regal, she takes her job as the White Princess very seriously. She idolizes her mother, and her personality and habits seem to be based solely around her mother in an effort to reflect her out of admiration. For example, if she doesn't know you very well, she will expect you to call her by her full name, even if her full name is a mouth-full. She expects everybody to treat her like a Queen, and for everybody else to know their place as being a "pawn". It doesn't help that Ivory is as mad as a hatter, being from Wonderland and all. So she's extremely hard to get along with, let alone start a conversation with. She has a tendency to speak in Riddlish and doesn't correct herself in English when she does. Sometimes, she performs tasks backwards - She'll drink from a teacup and then ''pour the tea. Sometimes she'll walk away in the middle of a conversation, sometimes she'll start crying in the middle of a conversation, sometimes she'll behave perfectly normal but be talking about something strange like aliens or the proper way to fold pillows. Rarely anyone can keep up with her, except for all the other Wonderlandians, of course. Ivory is like an odd mix between perfect princess and mad Wonderlandian - And that's just the way she likes it. Ivory isn't all that bad, though. She's got her finer points as well. Just like any good Queen, she cares for her subjects and she's a natural born leader. She's intutitive and creative, always thinking outside the box. She's unpredictable and quirky, albeit a bit of an oddball, but she's confident in herself, her actions, and her decisions. Her soft spot is Wonderland and it's inhabitants, and she misses her homeland so much that she carries around a piece of the original Looking Glass to remind her of it whenever she gets sad or lonely. Appearance Ivory looks similar to her mother - She has a tall, regal stature and long platinum blonde hair that has silver and white streaks. She is, no doubt, one of the tallest of the Wonderlandians. She has very pale silver eyes and a light-colored skin tone with bright ruby red lips that contrast her otherwise monochrome style. She enjoys wearing silver and white colors along with pale gold. Expect plenty of chess motifs incorporated in her outfits Fairy Tale How the Story Goes ''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There How Does Ivory Come Into It? Ivory is destined to be the next White Queen, ruler over the white chess pieces. She's destined to meet the next Alice, of course boggle her with usual Wonderlandian madness, apparently turn into a Sheep and actually make sense as aforementioned sheep, and then boggle the next Alice some more with more Wonderlandian madness. Although she's not the main character of her tale, Ivory still believes she plays a very important role in the story, and looks forward to her destiny. View on Destiny She recalls her mother once saying: "Royalty is as royalty does" ''and Ivory took that to heart. She knows that her mother wants her to be the next White Queen, and since Ivory would ''never ''think about disappointing her mother, she is more than happy to follow her destiny. Besides, she is quite fond of acting like the White Queen, and wouldn't change her story for the world Relationships Family The White Queen Ivory looks to her mother as a role model and source of inspiration - Often times, Ivory mimics her mother's habits and traits, with or without meaning to. Ever since they escaped the Evil Queen's curse over Wonderland and were forced to live in Ever After, Ivory has stuck to her mother for guidance and support. And although she would never admit it, she was terrified and scared of the thought of never being able to return to their beloved homeland. Despite the fact that some students might think the White Queen is "mad" and even a little mean-spirited, Ivory loves her mother dearly. As stated before, Ivory tries to act like her mother the best she can. To her, the White Queen is an idol and perfect. Her mother loves her daughter very much, but often has trouble expressing it clearly. Still, Ivory somehow manages to understand it. Although their relationship may not be the conventional "mother-daughter" relationship, there is no doubt that they love each other. Friends Ivory prefers to hang around other Wonderlandians, especially Wonderlandian royalty such as Lizzie Hearts. Because of her uptight attitude and tendency to slip into Riddlish, Ivory doesn't have very many friends, but she doesn't seem to mind. She says that it's better to have pawns than friends. If she were to mingle with the other students, she'd probably favor the Royals more than the Rebels, since she firmly believes that all pieces have their place on the chessboard, and when one piece goes Rebel, it all turns to chaos. Lizzie Hearts WIP Pet After a certain fruminous Bandersnatch incident when Ivory was young, Ivory hasn't been allowed to have any pets. However, in the Enchanted Forest during the animal calling lesson, Ivory managed to call an albino mink whom she affectionately named Checkmate Romance So far, Ivory hasn't shown any sort of romantic interest in anyone. This isn't to say that she isn't opposed to romance, she just hasn't found the White King to her White Queen yet. Ivory is more than likely pansexual, or, at the very least, panromantic. Enemies Chase Redford WIP Mirriah Glass WIP Outfits Trivia *She always carries around a makeshift hand mirror which has a piece of a shard from the original Looking Glass (I headcanon that it was broken when the Evil Queen tried to take over Wonderland, but Ivory managed to grab a piece of it before they all fled) *She may or may not be able to hear the Narrators - Ivory has lots of voices in her heads, and she figures the Narrators are just another couple of voices in there *Whenever she is flustered, angry, upset, or scared, she will suddenly start moving backwards out of instinct *Her Wonderlandian magic forms in two ways: One is the obvious way that she telekinetically controls chess pieces, much like how Lizzie is able to control cards. The second way, that is not used as much, has to do with mirrors, or looking glasses. Ivory is able to control mirrors and bend them to her will - The most prominent thing she does with them is make portals with them and use them to communicate (sort of like a Skype call) *The perfect voice actress for Ivory would be Tabitha St. Germain (Rarity from ''My Little Pony) Quotes Notes *'Ivory' is a shade of white. Blanche is a shade of white. Alabaster is a shade of white. I got real creative with the name here, I know *She was one of the first OCs for Ever After High her owner had ever created *Her ridiculously long name is also a reference to the fact that the canon White Queen wishes to be addressed as the equally ridiculously long name, Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen. Like mother like daughter Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs